Trash
by Kira Desuke
Summary: Ada dua jenis sampah di dunia ini. Ada sampah yang bisa didaur ulang kembali sehingga menjadi sesuatu yang berguna dan terlihat lebih indah dari sebelumnya. Lalu ada sampah yang sama sekali tidak bisa didaur ulang, harus segera dibuang atau dimusnahkan. Nah, kalau kamu... jenis sampah yang mana ya?/FOR SUSPENSE DAY/SasuSaku AU Gore/Warning inside/Mind to RnR?


Terdapat dua jenis sampah di dunia ini.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**_

_**Story © Kira Desuke**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ada sampah yang bisa didaur ulang kembali sehingga menjadi sesuatu yang berguna dan terlihat jauh lebih indah dari sebelumnya.

Lalu ada sampah yang sama sekali tidak bisa didaur ulang, harus segera dibuang atau dimusnahkan agar eksistensinya tidak mengganggu pemandangan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**A fiction for Suspense Day**_

_June 13th, 2013_

_**AU, semi-OOC, gore, blood, explicit violence, sadistic psycho, lime**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

Nah—

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**TRASH**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

—kalau kamu... termasuk jenis sampah yang mana, ya?

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Ugh. Urrgh..."

Itu adalah rintihan terakhir sang korban yang didengar si pembunuh selama proses pembunuhannya yang cukup panjang. Waktu sudah berjalan selama kurang lebih satu jam. Tapi itu sama sekali tidak menghentikan pekerjaannya yang entah mengapa menjadi salah satu bagian terpenting dalam hidupnya. Tangannya dengan lihai mengambil kapak besar yang sedari tadi terabaikan. Kapak itu diangkatnya tinggi-tinggi hingga cahaya bulan memantul dari ujungnya. Lalu dengan cepat diayunkannya kapak itu untuk memisahkan tangan kiri korban dari tubuh aslinya.

Tidak ada suara teriakan seperti sebelumnya karena kali ini korban yang menyedihkan itu benar-benar sudah pergi ke dunia yang berbeda. Sang pembunuh tersenyum penuh arti. Entah senang entah kecewa dengan kepergian sang korban yang telah mendahuluinya bahkan sebelum dia menyelesaikan pekerjaannya.

Bagaikan memotong-motong tubuh ayam, si pembunuh terus memisahkan bagian-bagian tubuh korban yang lain. Senyumnya masih belum juga hilang, meskipun darah-darah bercipratan mengenai wajah dan tubuhnya. Cahaya bulan menyinari wajah korban yang begitu mengenaskan. Kedua kelopak matanya belum tertutup, sehingga memperlihatkan dua bola pupilnya yang mengecil dan seperti melihat ke atas. Mulutnya terbuka lebar—darah juga keluar dari ujung mulutnya. Ekspresinya seperti mengatakan...

_Kenapa?_

_Kenapa aku mati?_

_Apa?_

_Apa salahku?_

Tapi, sang pembunuh menyukainya. Dia sangat menyukai ekspresi korbannya yang seperti itu. Ekspresi ketakutan yang tidak bisa dilukiskan dengan kata-kata. Ketakutan karena melihat kematian di depan matanya tapi dia tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa. Menyedihkan, menjijikkan... namun menggairahkan. Ekspresi seperti itu mampu membuat sang pembunuh menjilat bibirnya sendiri seakan melihat sesuatu yang sangat lezat di depan matanya.

Si pembunuh mulai bosan dengan perbuatannya. Sekarang sudah dua jam berlalu sejak awal aksi pembantaian ini dimulai. Pembunuh itu melempar kapak yang digunakannya ke samping tubuh yang sudah hancur di bawahnya. Tadinya dia hendak langsung meninggalkan korbannya yang mungkin sedang menangisi kematiannya di dimensi yang berbeda, tapi kemudian langkahnya terhenti.

Saat sang pembunuh tersebut menoleh, kepala korban yang sudah terpisah dari tubuhnya itu terkena cahaya. Ekspresi penuh kebencian dan ketakutan tercampur menjadi satu di wajahnya. Pembunuh itu tersenyum lalu menghampiri kepala yang malang tersebut. Kakinya menggerakkan kepala itu agar menghadap ke atas, sehingga sang pembunuh bisa menginjak tepat di atas wajah pria tua tersebut dengan bebas.

Senyum manis itu berubah menjadi seringai licik, "Paman, jangan membenciku, ya..." bisiknya, "...aku hanya ingin menjadi penduduk Konoha yang baik."

Kakinya ditekankan semakin kuat. Menekan wajah pria malang tersebut. Suara retakan mulai terdengar perlahan tapi pasti. Tulang hidungnya sudah hancur, tulang pipinya, tulang dagunya, lalu—

_**KRAAK**_

"Aku harus membersihkan sampah dan menjaga kotaku agar tetap bersih."

**#**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**#**

"Sasuke! Ini yang terakhir!"

_**BRUAK**_

Uchiha Sasuke duduk dengan tenang di kursinya yang paling besar di tempat tersebut tanpa bergerak sama sekali. Laki-laki itu mengangkat kepalanya sehingga dia bisa melihat pria di bawahnya dengan pandangan rendah. Pria tua itu terlihat ketakutan namun di saat yang sama dia terlihat depresi karena sangat menginginkan sesuatu yang membuat dirinya hilang kendali. Dia tersenyum kosong hingga air liur menetes dari ujung mulutnya.

Sasuke masih belum bergerak meskipun pria itu sudah merangkak mendekatinya dan memegang kakinya. Wajahnya yang semu itu memohon, dia masih tersenyum namun kini air matanya mengalir dengan deras. Kedua pupil matanya mengecil dan terlihat bergetar. Dia menatap Sasuke yang balas menatapnya jijik.

"Ah ahaha U-U-Uchiha-_san _ku-ku-kumohon..." tangannya semakin merambati kaki Sasuke, hingga kini tangannya sampai ke lutut Uchiha bungsu tersebut. Diremasnya kain yang menutupi lutut Sasuke dengan kuat, "...be-be-berikan aku obat aha... aha... aku sudah tidak kuat aha..." pintanya diselingi deru napas yang tidak teratur. Siapapun yang melihat tali saliva yang menetes dari mulut dan giginya pasti akan mengernyit jijik.

Untuk beberapa saat suasana di sekitar tempat menyerupai gudang ini terasa sepi dan tegang. Yang terdengar hanyalah suara deru napas pria tua yang sudah hancur di bawahnya ini. Semua orang yang ada di sana hanya bisa menatap Sasuke, menunggu keputusan pemimpin bandar narkoba tersebut. Mengabaikan bahwa sebenarnya umur pemimpin mereka itu bahkan belum sampai umur dua puluh tahun.

Senyuman tipis Sasuke setelahnya membuat beberapa di antara mereka menatap Sasuke heran, "Ya, tentu saja. Bahkan semua persedian obat yang kupunya akan kuberikan padamu, paman," jawab Sasuke tanpa sedikitpun mengubah posisi duduknya. Suara detik pada jam besar di belakang mereka terdengar menggema sampai akhirnya—

_**DHUAG**_

"UKH! UWAAAAA! SAKIT AAAAAAA!" teriakan pria tua botak itu menggema di tengah gudang. Semua yang melihatnya langsung menghampiri pria tua yang terus mengerang karena tulang hidungnya baru saja dipatahkan setelah ditendang Sasuke dengan kuat. Beberapa di antara mereka yang menghampirinya langsung menyeret pria tua yang kesakitan itu keluar dari ruangan.

Sasuke mendecih, "Tentu akan kuberikan jika kau bisa membayarnya, dasar tua bangka," ucapnya tanpa menyembunyikan ekspresinya yang jengah. Sasuke menghela napas dan memejamkan kedua matanya sebelum berdiri dari kursinya.

"Aku pergi," Tanpa perlu menunggu balasan, Sasuke segera berjalan meninggalkan kawanannya. Beberapa di antara mereka ada yang memberinya hormat seiring dengan langkahnya yang tenang. Baru setelah suara pintu ditutup terdengar, kawanan itu kembali melakukan kegiatannya masing-masing.

Mari ulangi semua penjelasannya dari awal.

Uchiha Sasuke, pemuda yang berumur tepat delapan belas tahun pada tahun ini. Laki-laki yang dingin, irit bicara, dan _anti-social. _Dengan kepribadiannya yang tertutup itu, tidak ada yang menyangka bagaimana dirinya yang sebenarnya. Dia bersekolah seperti biasa layaknya anak yang seumuran dengannya, jadi bisa dipastikan tidak ada yang aneh dari penampilan luarnya. Namun di balik itu semua, dia meneruskan jejak ayahnya sebagai pemimpin bandar narkoba yang entah kenapa masih belum diketahui oleh publik.

_Yeah, _mungkin ini bisa dijadikan salah satu alasan mengapa polisi atau organisasi-organisasi pelindung masyarakat sekarang sudah tidak lagi berguna.

Pertemuan Sasuke dengan para pecandu narkoba yang belum membayar hutangnya tersebut sudah berlangsung selama empat jam—dimulai dari jam dua pagi hingga sekarang jam enam pagi. Waktu yang pas untuk langsung pergi ke sekolah setelah dari markas. Mengabaikan rasa kantuk yang menyerangnya, Sasuke mengganti bajunya yang serba hitam menjadi seragam sekolahnya pada hari ini. Setelah memakai kemeja putihnya dengan rapi, Sasuke mengambil jas biru tua dengan garis-garis putih lalu mengenakannya. Pukul enam lebih tiga puluh menit, Sasuke mengambil tasnya di ujung kamar dan bersiap berangkat ke sekolah dengan mobilnya.

Markasnya memang cukup strategis, tidak lebih dari sepuluh menit untuk Sasuke sampai ke sekolahnya dari sana dengan wajah tanpa dosa sama sekali. Uchiha Sasuke yang merupakan pangeran sekolah—dideklarasikan oleh para _fans-_nya—tersebut disambut dengan luar biasa oleh siswi-siswi _Konoha Highschool_. Ada yang berteriak memanggil namanya, ada yang mengucapkan selamat pagi padanya, bahkan ada pula yang mengajaknya tidur bersama secara terang-terangan. Namun semua itu hanya dibalas Sasuke dengan senyum tipis.

Mereka hanyalah orang bodoh yang tidak tahu apa-apa.

Tipe manusia yang mudah untuk dimanfaatkan lalu dibuang begitu saja.

Bukan begitu, Sasuke?

Daripada pemuda, bisa dibilang Sasuke sudah menjadi pria. Entah sudah berapa banyak wanita yang ditiduri olehnya dan semua itu hanya didasarkan pelampiasan nafsu oleh satu sama lain. Ada pula wanita yang benar-benar mencintainya dan enggan melepaskannya... tapi hal itu bisa diurus dengan uang anak pengusaha yang paling kaya di kota Konoha tersebut. Dengan kata lain, tidak ada kata cinta yang benar-benar tulus dari mulut para sampah tersebut.

Sasuke memandang malas wanita-wanita yang menatapnya penuh harap di sepanjang perjalanannya. Dengan ekspresi sayu, memberi sinyal untuknya agar segera menyetubuhi para wanita jalang tersebut. Sasuke tidak habis pikir. Tidak ada wanita yang akan melawan meskipun Sasuke memperkosanya. _Hell, _apa jangan-jangan semua wanita memang dibuat untuk pelampiasan nafsu pria saja?

Kasihan.

Orang tua, kakak, teman-teman, semuanya menjijikkan. Dunia muluk yang penuh kebohongan. Persetan dengan kebahagiaan, tidak ada yang seperti itu di dunia yang fana ini. Jika memang dunia hancur karena keberadaan manusia, lalu sebenarnya untuk apa manusia diciptakan?

"Ungh, Sa-Sasuke..." desahan wanita menggema di telinga Sasuke. Menyadarkan pria itu dari lamunannya tentang kehidupannya yang memuakkan selama ini, "Ah, iya benar—ngh—di situ..." lanjutnya sembari menuntun tangan Sasuke ke tempat yang diinginkannya.

Sasuke memejamkan matanya. Sebelum sampai ke kelas untuk pelajaran pertamanya hari ini, dia menyempatkan diri dulu untuk ke toilet yang sepi di ujung sekolah. Tapi sialnya, ternyata ada seorang wanita jalang yang mengikutinya dan menyerangnya tepat setelah Sasuke akan keluar dari toilet. Uchiha bungsu itu adalah laki-laki normal pada umumnya. Jika ada yang mau memberi sesuatu, terima saja. Toh, semua nanti akan kembali menjadi resiko bagi sang pemberi. Sang penerima lebih baik tetap diam dan nikmati.

Tangan Sasuke yang sedari tadi menganggur, kini mulai meremas dada wanita tersebut dengan kuat. Desahannya menggema di ujung sekolah. Si wanita menaikkan sebelah kakinya dan memaksa pinggul Sasuke agar mendekat pada pinggulnya. Sasuke tidak peduli, dia menjilat dan menciumi leher wanita di pelukannya itu sementara wanita tersebut melakukan aksinya semakin liar dengan menggigit-gigit bahu Sasuke.

_**SREK**_

Suara rumput terinjak membuat Sasuke langsung menghentikan aksinya. Kedua iris _onyx _miliknya segera mengawasi sekelilingnya sementara wanita itu masih belum berhenti. Dan benar firasat buruknya, kedua bola matanya membulat melihat seorang perempuan tak jauh dari tempatnya bercinta sekarang sedang menatapnya kebingungan. Secara reflek, Sasuke langsung mendorong wanita yang terus bernafsu padanya itu.

Mendapat tatapan tajam Sasuke yang terlihat tidak menyukainya membuat gadis malang yang polos itu tersentak dan gemetar ketakutan. Tangan kanannya mengepal dan menutup mulutnya, "A-Anu, maaf. A-Aku tidak bermaksud mengganggu. Aku—"

"Kau pergilah," Sasuke memotong perkataan gadis yang ketakutan tersebut dengan perintahnya pada wanita yang sedari tadi mengganggunya. Wanita jalang itu mendecih kesal lalu menatap gadis yang mengganggu kegiatannya dengan penuh kebencian sebelum benar-benar pergi dari tempat tersebut. Sasuke kembali memperhatikan gadis yang tak jauh di depannya itu dari atas ke bawah lalu menatapnya lurus, "siapa kau dan mau apa?" tanya Sasuke sinis.

"Eh, a-aku..." Gadis itu memiliki rambut berwarna _soft pink _yang indah jika diamati dengan jeli. Sasuke menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Dia tidak pernah melihat gadis ini sebelumnya, "...na-namaku Haruno Sakura. Aku anak baru di sini da-dan aku tersesat lalu entah kenapa aku bisa ke sini."

Oh, begitu. Pantas Sasuke belum pernah melihatnya. Uchiha bungsu itu menghela napas lalu berdiri tegak setelah sebelumnya berdiri menyandar pada tembok di belakangnya, "Kau kelas berapa?"

"Ng? Kelas sebelas IPA dua."

Ternyata mereka sekelas. Kebetulan yang aneh. Walau begitu Sasuke tidak terlalu memikirkannya, "Ya sudah, ikut aku." Tanpa perlu diperintah dua kali, Sakura segera mengikuti Sasuke dengan wajah ceria seperti anak kecil yang baru saja menemukan orang tuanya. Sakura berjalan di samping Sasuke sembari bersenandung ria. Cukup lama sebelum gadis itu bertanya lagi membuat Sasuke menoleh.

"Oh ya, siapa namamu? Terima kasih ya, kau baik sekali mau mengantarkanku," ucap Sakura tanpa menghilangkan senyuman lebarnya. Untuk beberapa saat Sasuke tidak menjawab. Laki-laki itu terlihat memikirkan sesuatu sebelum membuka mulutnya.

"Jangan dipikirkan, kita memang sekelas," belum sempat Sakura mengomentari, Sasuke kembali melanjutkan, "namaku Uchiha Sasuke."

Mendengar itu, Sakura tersenyum penuh arti. Kedua iris hijau _emerald _miliknya yang indah dan terlihat berbinar itu seakan memaksa Sasuke untuk melihat ke arahnya. Tanpa Sasuke sadari, keringat dingin mengalir di pelipisnya. Merasa ketegangan tersendiri saat dia berdiri di samping gadis aneh tersebut. Tidak, bukan tegang karena takut. Tapi... entahlah. Degup jantungnya terus berdetak lebih cepat seakan enggan untuk berhenti.

"Salam kenal, Sasuke! Semoga kita bisa berteman baik yaa."

Dan seperti itulah pertemuan pertama Uchiha Sasuke dan Haruno Sakura sebelum cerita yang sesungguhnya dimulai.

**#**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**#**

"Satu. Dua. Tiga. Empat. Li—"

Suara seseorang di dalam sebuah gudang yang terletak di ujung Konoha terpencil menggema. Wajahnya begitu datar, tidak menunjukkan ketertarikan apapun sama sekali. Padahal dia sedang mencabut kuku-kuku jari korbannya dengan tang yang dipegangnya. Mengabaikan sang korban yang menggelepar kesakitan, pembunuh itu mencabut kuku terakhir dengan kuat hingga mengeluarkan cipratan darah yang cukup banyak.

"AAAARGH! HENTIKAN! HENTIKAN AKU MOHON!" teriak pria tua tersebut. Pria itu menangis histeris, mulutnya terus mengeluarkan teriakan-teriakan tak koheren. Kartu nama jatuh dari saku kemeja yang dikenakan pria malang tersebut saat menggelepar.

Mendengar suara sesuatu menyentuh lantai kayu di bawahnya, sang pembunuh menghentikan kegiatannya. Dia mengambil kartu nama itu lalu tersenyum saat melihat nama yang tertera di sana, "Morino Ibiki, heh? Hahaha lucu ya, aku akan membunuhmu tapi baru tahu namamu sekarang," pembunuh itu mengambil pematik api dari sakunya kemudian membakar kartu nama tersebut hingga abunya berjatuhan di atas paha pria botak yang penuh dengan luka itu.

"Yah, memang tidak ada gunanya juga sih mengetahui nama sampah yang akan segera dibuang."

Air mata berkumpul di ujung mata Ibiki. Dia menangis tersedu, meratapi nasibnya yang harus berakhir dengan cara tragis seperti ini. Kedua matanya menatap nanar kesepuluh jarinya yang sudah tidak memiliki kuku dengan darah yang masih mengalir lancar dari sana. Sakit. Perih. Namun sebelum Ibiki sempat kembali memohon, tiba-tiba sebuah pinset ditusuk tepat pada bagian putih mata kirinya.

"UWAAAA AAAAAA!" teriakannya kembali menggema. Oh, indah. Indah sekali. Suara yang sangat merdu, bagaikan melodi unik di telinga sang pembunuh. Wajah pembantai sadis itu memerah, uap berkumpul di depan mulutnya yang terbuka dan tersenyum lebar. Seakan seseorang sedang merangsang tubuh sensitifnya dengan suara-suara yang memabukkan.

Si pembunuh tidak tahan lagi, dia ingin lebih dan lebih. Pria yang sudah tidak bisa bergerak karena sebelumnya telah diberi obat tersebut mulai kehilangan suaranya perlahan-lahan. Dia tidak bisa menutup kelopak mata kirinya karena masih terhalang pinset yang ditinggalkan di sana. Dengan mata kanan yang bisa diandalkannya, dia memperhatikan si pembunuh mengambil gergaji lalu kembali mendekatinya.

Suara gergaji yang digesekkan untuk memisahkan betis kaki dari tubuhnya menggema begitu kencang, senada dengan teriakan Ibiki. Tidak perlu memberi obat bius agar laki-laki itu tidak merasa sakit, sang pembunuh sengaja memelankan gerakan gergajinya menimbulkan rasa penyiksaan tersendiri. Sangat sakit, terutama saat gergaji yang tajam itu bertemu dengan perbatasan tulang betis dan tulang pahanya.

"SUDAAAH! HENTIKAN! JANGAAAN!" dia kembali berteriak memohon. Tapi, tentu saja sang pembunuh enggan menghilangkan suara merdu yang menggairahkan baginya tersebut. Digerakkannya gergaji itu turun naik terus berulang-ulang di tempat yang sama. Sampai akhirnya salah satu kaki Morino Ibiki terpisah dari tubuhnya. Membuat kubangan darah yang indah dan kental di bawah tubuh pria besar itu.

Harusnya sang pembunuh itu melanjutkan kesenangannya. Dia sudah menyiapkan pisau tajam untuk memotong kemaluan pria tersebut, tapi—"Hei, aku mendengar suara teriakan dari gudang itu!" teriakan seseorang dari jauh membuat si pembunuh mendecih. Dilihatnya sekumpulan anak-anak berusia sekitar delapan sampai dua belas tahun menunjuk ke arah gudang tempatnya berada dari kaca jendela di sampingnya.

"Huff, sayang sekali," sang pembantai sadis tersebut menghela napasnya lalu mengambil pematik api dari saku celananya. Ibiki yang masih menggelepar menatap senyuman pembunuhnya dengan kedua mata yang berlinang. Memohon untuk yang terakhir kalinya, "sampai jumpa, tuan Ibiki."

_**BWOOOSH!**_

Hanya perlu hitungan detik untuk pematik api si pembunuh jatuh dan membakar tubuh Ibiki secara keseluruhan. Ibiki berteriak di tengah kobaran api dan tubuhnya kembali menggelepar. Dari sudut ini, sang pembunuh bisa melihat mulut Ibiki yang terbuka-tutup sampai suaranya benar-benar hilang. Tubuhnya menjadi hitam dan beberapa bagian sudah menjadi abu perlahan tapi pasti.

Saat anak-anak itu sudah hampir sampai ke gudangnya, barulah pembunuh itu melompat keluar dari jendela belakang. Saat dia merasa jaraknya sudah cukup jauh dari gudang, dia menoleh lagi ke belakang. Memperhatikan anak-anak polos tadi berteriak ketakutan dan berlari pontang-panting menjauh dari gudang yang mulai ikut terbakar. Beberapa di antara mereka ada yang mengatakan ingin memberi tahu orang tua mereka. Si pembunuh itu hanya diam lalu kembali menghadap ke depan dan berjalan lurus.

Di tengah perjalanannya, dia memakai tudung jaket yang sudah dikenakannya sejak awal. Tudung itu cukup besar hingga bisa menutupi kedua matanya. Dia terus berjalan tanpa mempedulikan orang-orang yang berlari berlawanan dari arahnya karena ingin melihat hal yang dilaporkan anak-anak tersebut. Sosok yang tidak bisa dikenali sebagai pria atau wanita—dia memakai jaket berukuran besar—itu terus berjalan melawan arus orang-orang yang semakin banyak.

Tak butuh waktu lama untuk dia sampai di ujung tebing Konoha. Dari atas tebing tersebut, dia bisa melihat keseluruhan kota Konoha dan tentu saja dari semua bangunan yang ada di sana, gedung Uchiha _Corporation _adalah yang paling mencolok karena ukuran gedungnya yang paling besar dan tinggi. Angin berhembus meniup tudung yang dikenakannya saat dia melihat gedung tersebut. Dengan seringai licik di wajahnya, dia berbisik pelan.

"Pusat sampah yang merepotkan."

**#**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**#**

Tiga bulan sudah berlalu semenjak kedatangan Haruno Sakura di sekolah barunya. Gadis itu menjadi salah satu primadona di _Konoha Highschool. _Tentu saja, dengan kepribadiannya yang ceria, pintar, polos, suka menolong, dan kepribadian baik lainnya, siapa yang tidak akan jatuh hati kepadanya?

Seperti saat ini, Sakura sedang menjelaskan pelajaran matematika di depan kelas dengan aura yang terlihat bercahaya. Kedua pasang mata para murid laki-laki yang ada di sana terus memperhatikannya, beberapa di antara mereka ada yang kedua pipinya memerah dan terus tersenyum seperti orang bodoh. Bisa ditebak mereka mulai memikirkan berbagai macam fantasi di dalam otak mereka dengan Haruno Sakura sebagai tokoh utama perempuannya.

Dan Uchiha Sasuke adalah salah satu dari kawanan itu.

Tidak, dia tidak memasang wajah bodoh seperti murid laki-laki yang lain. Ekspresinya masih datar seperti biasa. Tapi tatapannya terasa berbeda, seakan kedua matanya enggan mengedip meskipun hanya sekali karena tidak mau melewatkan sosok Sakura yang sedang tersenyum di depan kelas.

Bohong kalau laki-laki itu bilang dia tidak tertarik dengan Sakura sejak awal. Baginya, Sakura berbeda dari para wanita jalang yang hanya mengincar tubuh atletisnya dan tentu saja kekayaannya yang berlimpah. Sakura memperlakukannya sama dengan perlakuannya pada laki-laki lain, seolah Sakura tidak menunjukkan ketertarikan apapun padanya sama sekali. Dan harus Sasuke akui, keadaan itu membuatnya merasa nyaman di samping gadis yang murah senyum tersebut.

Eh, tunggu.

Apa tadi?

Sasuke langsung menundukkan kepalanya, menutupi garis merah tipis di kedua pipinya. Untuk sesaat dia berpikir, Haruno Sakura adalah gadis yang spesial. Dia ingin memilikinya. Tidak ada yang boleh menyentuhnya selain dia. Pikiran yang sangat posesif. Sasuke memejamkan kedua matanya erat, ada apa dengan pendapatnya yang mengatakan bahwa semua manusia di dunia ini adalah sampah? Sasuke menggelengkan kepalanya pelan.

Tidak. Sakura memang berbeda.

Dia bukan sampah seperti manusia-manusia yang lain.

"Sasuke?" Panggilan seseorang membuat Sasuke mengangkat kepalanya. Dia terkejut ketika melihat Sakura yang sudah menatapnya khawatir di depannya. Gadis itu menyentuh keningnya pelan, "Kau sakit? Wajahmu pucat," katanya.

Uchiha bungsu itu terpaku di tempatnya duduk sekarang. Sakura berdiri di depan mejanya, mencondongkan tubuhnya, dan kedua iris hijau _emerald _miliknya memperhatikan wajah Sasuke dengan intens. Tatapan Sasuke melembut, tangannya bergerak mengambil tangan Sakura yang sedang memegang keningnya. Perhatian Sakura membuat dadanya terasa hangat dan Sasuke menyukai itu. Tangan besarnya masih menggenggam tangan kecil Sakura.

"Sasuke?"

Walau Sakura memanggil namanya untuk yang ke sekian kalinya, Sasuke masih tidak bergerak. Hanya suaranya yang terdengar, "Sakura," Gadis yang disebut namanya itu menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Menatap rambut _raven dark blue _milik Sasuke di depannya.

"Jadilah kekasihku."

Waktu itu bisa dipastikan, dinding es beku yang menyelimuti Uchiha Sasuke mulai mencair perlahan-lahan.

**#**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**#**

Aura di markas tempat Sasuke memimpin bandar narkoba miliknya masih terlihat suram seperti biasa. Karena tidak ada pekerjaan yang berarti, para bawahan Uchiha itu pun saling menyibukkan diri dengan kegiatan masing-masing. Ada yang berjudi, meminum alkohol, sampai bermain _game-game _tertentu seperti catur dan lainnya. Sasuke sendiri saat ini sedang membaca koran sembari menduduki kursi besar khusus yang disediakan hanya untuknya.

"Ini minuman anda, Uchiha-_sama,_" seorang pria berambut abu-abu meletakkan gelas kosong di atas meja lalu menuangkan cairan alkohol ke dalamnya. Sasuke hanya melirik sekilas sebelum kembali membaca korannya, "anda terlihat sibuk akhir-akhir ini," lanjutnya.

Sasuke terdiam sesaat sebelum menyahut, "Hn," tangannya bergerak membalik lembaran koran. Kedua alis Uchiha bungsu itu mengernyit begitu melihat foto seseorang yang dinyatakan sudah meninggal dan mayatnya ditemukan di gudang terbakar seminggu yang lalu, "Morino Ibiki? Sepertinya aku pernah melihat pria tua ini."

"Ah, itu pria tua yang tidak bisa membayar hutangnya karena membeli terlalu banyak obat dari anda, Uchiha-_sama,_" jawab Yakushi Kabuto cepat dan sigap. Dia tersenyum santai—seperti menahan tawa, "anda lupa? Dulu anda sempat mematahkan tulang hidungnya sampai dia menangis menjerit-jerit kesakitan," lanjutnya diakhiri dengan tawa geli.

Sasuke hanya mengangguk-angguk tak peduli mendengar penjelasan salah satu pengawal pribadi kepercayaannya. Dengan wajah malas, Sasuke kembali membalik lembar korannya. Dia bergumam, "Satu-satunya yang kusayangkan dari dia adalah... dia tidak sempat membayar semua hutangnya sebelum mati."

Kabuto tertawa, "Anda tetap dingin seperti biasa, Uchiha-_sama,_" komentarnya. Sasuke mendengus sebagai respon. Cukup lama Sasuke membalik-balik koran tersebut sebelum melemparnya secara asal. Laki-laki beriris obsidian itu menyandar pada sandaran kursinya lalu mengangkat kepalanya, menatap langit-langit markasnya dengan tatapan jenuh.

Pikiran Sasuke melayang entah kemana. Tatapan yang begitu kosong, membuat Kabuto mengernyitkan kedua alisnya heran. Jarang sekali pemimpinnya memasang tatapan seperti itu. Kabuto tahu, mungkin percuma menunggu Sasuke bicara lagi. Tapi entah kenapa, laki-laki kepercayaan Uchiha bungsu itu masih menunggu. Karena bagaimana pun juga Kabuto sudah cukup tahu Sasuke sejak pria itu masih kecil. Dia memiliki dugaan sebentar lagi Sasuke akan mengatakan sesuatu padanya.

Dan memang benar dugaannya, Sasuke memejamkan matanya sebelum memanggil namanya pelan, "Kabuto," tubuh pria berkacamata itu berjengit, dia memperhatikan Sasuke yang kini mengambil Hp dari saku celananya. Entah perasaannya saja atau memang ekspresi Sasuke melembut saat melihat foto seseorang di dalam Hp-nya?

Hingga akhirnya Kabuto berani bersumpah dia sempat melihat Sasuke tersenyum tipis saat menatap foto itu. Foto seorang gadis yang memiliki rambut sebahu berwarna _soft pink _dengan kedua matanya yang berwarna _zamrud. _Kabuto harus mengakui gadis yang sedang tersenyum di layar Hp tersebut memang memiliki wajah yang cantik dan yah... memiliki aura yang berbeda dari para wanita yang pernah mengikuti Sasuke selama ini.

"Aku sudah memberi tahu ayah, aku akan berhenti menjadi pemimpin bandar narkoba ini."

**#**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**#**

Sebagai sepasang kekasih yang mampu membuat siapapun yang melihat mereka menggigit jari sendiri, Sasuke dan Sakura memang harus bisa melewati berbagai macam rintangan. Salah satunya adalah para _fans _Sasuke. Walau begitu, semuanya bisa dilalui dengan mudah.

Selama mereka tahu bahwa mereka saling mencintai satu sama lain.

"Sa-Sasu..." Sakura tahu, rasanya pasti sangat sakit saat keperawanannya diambil oleh pria yang dipilihnya. Tapi, dia sudah siap dengan resiko itu sejak dia sendiri yang memilih untuk membiarkan Sasuke menyentuh tubuhnya.

Selama ini Sasuke selalu diam dan menjaga jarak untuk tidak menyentuh tubuh Sakura secara sembarangan. Laki-laki itu sudah menyayangi kekasihnya terlalu dalam, sampai menyentuh bahu wanita itu saja dia sudah merasa takut jika seandainya Sakura tidak menyukainya. Dia ingin menghargai Sakura hingga nanti waktunya tiba saat Sakura sudah siap dan menerima semua perlakuannya. Saat nanti Sakura siap dimiliki olehnya seorang.

"Sakura, Sakura..." sebelumnya Sasuke tidak pernah menyebut nama wanita yang disentuhnya. Mulutnya tidak sudi menyebut nama para wanita kotor itu. Uchiha bungsu tersebut merengkuh tubuh Sakura di bawahnya dengan erat. Menenggelamkan kepalanya di tengkuk wanita itu, "...maafkan aku. Maaf," bisiknya pelan.

Persatuan tubuh di antara keduanya masih belum terpisah meskipun sudah satu jam berlalu sejak semuanya dimulai. Wanita itu juga ikut membalas pelukan Sasuke, "Maaf untuk apa?" tanyanya dengan suara serak.

Sasuke terdiam dan memejamkan kedua matanya dengan erat, "Kau belum melihat aku yang sebenarnya—" laki-laki itu menggeram, "—tidak, maksudku... aku akan merubah semuanya," lanjutnya ambigu.

Sebelum Sakura sempat bertanya, Sasuke sudah lebih dulu menyela, "Dulu aku hanyalah sampah—aku yakin kau pasti akan membenciku jika aku menceritakan semuanya padamu," jeda sejenak, Sasuke meremas sprei di bawahnya, "tapi aku berjanji, aku bersumpah aku akan berubah. Kau telah menyadarkanku, Sakura."

Perkataan Sasuke membuat tubuh Sakura melemas. Wanita itu tidak tahu apa yang harus dikatakannya untuk merespon kata-kata Sasuke. Yang dia bisa hanyalah memeluk tubuh pria yang sekarang terlihat lemah di matanya, "Aku akan membahagiakanmu melalui jalan yang baik, pasti... pasti..." ucapnya berulang-ulang dan kembali memeluk tubuh telanjang Sakura di bawahnya dengan erat, "percayalah padaku," bisiknya.

"Aku mencintaimu."

Mulut Sakura seolah membisu. Kedua iris hijau _emerald _miliknya membulat kecil. Dia benar-benar tidak tahu harus berkata apa. Dadanya terasa sakit namun bahagia di saat yang bersamaan saat mendengar ucapan Sasuke. Wanita itu ingin percaya pada kekasih yang dicintainya, karena itu dia tersenyum. Tapi—

"Iya, aku mempercayaimu, Sasuke... bahagiakan aku."

—kenapa air matanya mengalir?

**#**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**#**

13 Juni 2013

Uchiha Sasuke sedang memakan sarapannya bersama keluarga ketika suara Hp berdering menghentikan kegiatannya sesaat. Laki-laki itu mengambil Hp-nya yang masih berdering, sebelah alisnya terangkat melihat nama di layar Hp-nya. Tadinya Sasuke akan mengangkat telponnya di ruang makan, tapi begitu melihat tatapan ibu dan kakaknya yang menggodanya, Sasuke langsung mendengus dan berjalan keluar untuk menerima telpon tersebut lebih leluasa.

"Halo, ada apa Sakura?" tanya Sasuke _to the point. _Dia melirik jengkel pada kakaknya yang sedang melakukan gerakan-gerakan menyebalkan seperti mengejeknya dari jauh sementara ibunya hanya tertawa saja. Tapi, mengesampingkan itu semua, Sasuke lebih penasaran lagi dengan alasan Sakura menelponnya sebelum sekolah. Bukankah wanita itu bisa memberi tahu apa yang diinginkannya nanti saat mereka di sekolah?

Untuk beberapa waktu Sasuke menunggu Sakura yang justru terdiam di seberang telpon. Sasuke menaikkan sebelah alisnya, "Sakura?" panggilnya. Tidak ada jawaban, hanya suara sinyal jelek yang mengganggu. Sasuke semakin heran, dimana Sakura berada sekarang hingga sinyal yang didapatnya jelek sekali?

Wanita itu mendesis dan menarik napas lalu berkata, _"Apartemen Konoha lantai tiga belas, nomor seribu tiga belas," _Sasuke mengernyitkan kedua alisnya, _"bisakah kau ke sana sekarang?" _tanya Sakura.

Sebelum Sasuke sempat bertanya ada apa, Sakura sudah menutup telponnya. Dan meskipun Sasuke mencoba menelponnya lagi, Hp Sakura telah dimatikan. Mendapat firasat buruk yang tidak menyenangkan, membuat Sasuke langsung berlari ke dalam rumahnya untuk mengambil kunci mobil. Tanpa berpamitan dulu pada keluarganya, Sasuke langsung menginjak gas menuju salah satu gedung apartemen yang besar di kota Konoha dimana Sakura memintanya untuk bertemu di sana.

Sasuke sampai di gedung apartemen itu tiga puluh menit setelahnya, tanpa mempedulikan petugas-petugas yang mempertanyakannya, Sasuke terus berjalan lalu masuk ke dalam salah satu _lift _yang kosong_. _Berkali-kali dia menghentakkan ujung sepatunya menunggu gerakan _lift _yang terasa sangat lambat untuknya. Setelah sampai, Sasuke langsung keluar dan mencari nomor kamar yang diberi tahukan Sakura sebelumnya.

Tapi, begitu sampai di depan kamar yang diberi tahukan Sakura, tiba-tiba gerakan Sasuke terhenti. Aneh. Aneh sekali. Kenapa dia merasa takut? Uchiha bungsu itu menelan ludahnya tegang. Tidak ada yang aneh, mungkin hanya perasaannya—begitu hiburnya pada diri sendiri dalam hati. Sasuke memejamkan kedua matanya, menarik napas panjang, hingga akhirnya dia menekan bel.

Tidak ada jawaban.

Ditekan lagi belnya untuk yang kedua kalinya, lima menit Sasuke menunggu dan dia tidak mendengar apapun dari dalam kamar di depannya. Firasat buruk kembali menyerang Sasuke, secara reflek dia memegang kenop pintu kamar apartemen tersebut lalu memutarnya... dan terbuka.

Rasanya waktu bagaikan _slow motion _saat Sasuke membuka pintu itu. Pertama, Sasuke menjulurkan kepalanya dan mengintip ke dalam. Tidak ada apa-apa, keadaan apartemen seperti biasa. Tapi belum, dia belum sampai ke ruang tengah apartemen tersebut. Sasuke mendorong pintu kamar itu, masuk ke dalam lalu menutup pintunya. Sasuke berjalan perlahan tapi pasti melewati lorong depan sampai akhirnya... kedua bola matanya membulat melihat pemandangan di ruang tengah apartemen.

Ada tiga wanita memakai seragam yang sama dengan yang dikenakannya. Dilihat dari jam tangan, sepatu, hingga bentuk tubuh wanita-wanita itu, Sasuke yakin dia pernah melihat mereka di suatu tempat. Oh, apa mungkin mereka adalah wanita-wanita yang pernah ditidurinya sebelum menjadi kekasih Haruno Sakura? Entahlah, Sasuke tak pernah mengingat wajah mereka.

Tapi, meskipun ingin mengingatnya, Sasuke tidak akan bisa.

Tidak... saat kepala ketiga wanita itu sudah terpisah dari tubuhnya masing-masing.

_Air Conditioner _yang ada di apartemen tidak menghalangi keringat keluar dari tubuh Sasuke yang menegang. Apa ini... darah bercipratan dimana-mana—dinding, kasur, karpet, dan di tempat-tempat lainnya—ada tangan, kaki, jari, bola mata, bahkan usus yang tercerai berai di seluruh penjuru kamar. Pembunuhan yang sadis dan kejam. Sasuke tidak pernah melihat kejadian seperti ini sebelumnya. Laki-laki itu menutup mulutnya, dan tanpa bisa dia tahan lagi, dia langsung memuntahkan isi perutnya yang merupakan sarapannya tadi pagi.

Menjijikkan.

Menjijikkan.

Menjijikkan.

Mulut Sasuke terbatuk-batuk dan tubuhnya bergetar hebat. Tidak ada lagi yang bisa dikeluarkan dari dalam isi perutnya. Tapi dia masih ingin muntah, pemandangan di depannya serasa mencubit bagian dalam tubuhnya hingga membiru. Di tengah kepanikan itu, barulah Sasuke menyadari tujuan awalnya ke apartemen ini. Dia kembali memperhatikan tiga mayat wanita yang sudah terkapar tidak bernyawa sebelum memperhatikan seisi kamar.

Dimana Sakura?

Baru saja Sasuke akan melangkah lebih ke dalam, suara pintu kamar mandi yang terbuka menghentikan niatnya. Dengan ekspresi tegang, Sasuke menunggu seseorang keluar dari kamar mandi tersebut. Dan benar apa yang ditakutkannya, Haruno Sakura lha yang keluar dari kamar mandi tersebut. Tubuhnya diselimuti darah—entah memang darahnya sendiri atau darah ketiga wanita itu—tapi dia tetap memasang senyum polosnya yang manis seperti biasa.

Tangan kanan Sakura memegang salah satu kepala wanita yang dibunuhnya dengan cara menjambak rambutnya sehingga kepalanya seperti tergantung di tangannya. Darah yang masih menetes dari leher wanita yang terpotong itu membuktikan bahwa wanita tersebut belum lama dibunuh. Sasuke segera memalingkan wajahnya. Walau dia dulu sering melakukan hal-hal sadis pada orang-orang yang enggan membayar hutangnya, tetap saja Sasuke tidak pernah melewati batas seperti ini.

Laki-laki itu menggertakkan giginya, "Kenapa... Sakura?" tanyanya pelan. Kedua tangannya mengepal di samping tubuhnya yang bergetar. Sakura tidak langsung menjawab. Dia melempar kepala wanita yang tadi dipegangnya hingga menggelinding di dekat kaki Sasuke. Sekali lagi, Sasuke memalingkan wajahnya ke arah lain.

"...Hanya membersihkan sampah," jawab Sakura. Nada suaranya terdengar lebih dingin dari biasanya.

"Membersihkan... sampah?" Sasuke mengulang jawaban kekasihnya. Alisnya mengernyit sebelum dengan cepat dia menatap Sakura tajam. Tatapan yang penuh amarah dan kekecewaan, "INI KETERLALUAN!" Uchiha bungsu itu maju selangkah, "SAKURA YANG KUKENAL TIDAK AKAN MELAKUKAN HAL KOTOR SEPERTI INI!"

"Sakura yang kukenal?" sekarang Sakura yang mengulang perkataan Sasuke. Wanita itu tertawa mengejek, "Sejak kapan kau benar-benar mengenalku, Uchiha-_sama?_" Sakura melangkah, berjalan mendekati jendela besar yang menutupi perbatasan antara kamar apartemen dengan balkon.

Sasuke terkesiap. Lidahnya terasa kelu. Entah kenapa dia tidak bisa menjawab pertanyaan Sakura. Iya benar, mengapa Sasuke merasa dia sudah mengenal Sakura seutuhnya? Memang siapa dia? Adik dari Uchiha Itachi itu menundukkan kepalanya dan meremas rambutnya frustasi. Ditahannya mati-matian air mata yang sudah berkumpul di ujung matanya.

_Tahan._

_Ini hanya mimpi. Ini tidak mungkin._

_Sakura bukan—_

"Aku juga sampah. Sama sepertimu," suara jendela yang dibuka, membuat Sasuke menoleh. Laki-laki itu tidak bisa melihat ekspresi Sakura yang tertutupi rambutnya, "tolong jangan menganggapku suci. Jujur saja, itu menyebalkan," lanjutnya dengan nada ambigu sementara angin yang masuk dari luar meniup rambut sebahunya.

Sasuke menatap punggung Sakura yang berjalan keluar mendekati pagar balkon. Setelah itu, Sasuke mengamati sekelilingnya. Ini semua perbuatan Sakura, wanita yang dicintainya melakukan hal kotor yang tidak pernah diperkirakannya. Sakura telah mengkhianati kepercayaannya. Tapi, tapi...

...dia tidak bisa membenci wanita itu seperti dia membenci para sampah yang lain.

Menyebalkan, kenapa dia begitu hina? Sasuke memejamkan kedua matanya erat. Hatinya yakin, senyuman Sakura selama ini tidak palsu, wanita itu mencintainya dengan tulus sama seperti dia mencintainya. Sasuke yakin semua pengalaman yang dilaluinya bersama Sakura bukanlah sekedar kebohongan atau akting belaka. Lalu—

Sentuhan basah pada bibirnya menghentikan lamunan Sasuke akan masa lalu. Saat sadar, wanita itu sudah berada di depannya dan mencium bibirnya dengan lembut—penuh kasih sayang seperti dulu. Sungguh, tidak ada yang berubah. Ini Sakuranya. Sakura miliknya. Tidak ada satupun di dunia ini yang bisa menghapus kenyataan itu.

Namun, sebelum Sasuke sempat merengkuh tubuh wanita itu, Sakura sudah lebih dulu melepaskan ciumannya yang penuh dengan pagutan gairah. Meninggalkan darah yang tadi menempel di kedua tangannya yang lentik di pipi Sasuke. Tapi, Sasuke tidak memusingkan hal itu, "Sakura, ayo kita pergi," ajakan laki-laki itu sempat membuat ekspresi Sakura berubah, "kita pergi ke tempat yang jauh, sangat jauh, aku akan melindungimu. Tidak akan kubiarkan siapapun mengetahui hal ini. Sakura—"

"Percuma," ucapan Sakura yang memotong perkataan Sasuke membuat pria itu terpaku. Sakura tersenyum lirih, "aku menyukainya. Aku menyukai semua ini. Aku menikmati membunuh para sampah itu."

"Maksudmu—"

"Meskipun kita berdua adalah sampah, kita tetap berbeda," Uchiha bungsu itu mengernyitkan alisnya, "apa kau tahu? Ada dua jenis sampah di dunia ini. Sampah yang masih bisa kembali dan sampah yang benar-benar tidak bisa kembali sehingga harus segera dihilangkan dari dunia ini."

Uchiha bungsu itu tidak bisa menutup mulutnya, "Sasuke," Sakura tidak bisa menahan senyumannya yang bergetar, "kau adalah jenis sampah yang pertama, karena itu aku tidak bisa membunuhmu. Dan kau yang membuatku sadar."

"Manusia yang merasa dirinya bersih, lalu mendeklarasikan dirinya sendiri untuk membunuh manusia lain yang dianggapnya sampah dan tertawa di atas itu semua... adalah sampah yang sesungguhnya."

Senyumnya terulas bersamaan dengan air mata yang entah kenapa mengalir lagi dari kedua mata wanita yang cantik itu.

"Itulah aku, Sasuke."

Uchiha bungsu itu terlalu terpaku dengan perkataan Sakura hingga tak menyadari wanita yang dicintainya itu terus berjalan mundur. Sakura tetap tersenyum polos seperti biasa, rasanya seperti berbicara dengannya di keadaan yang sama, kehidupan umum seperti sebelumnya. Tangan Sasuke terulur ingin menggapai wanita yang terus menjauh dari jangkauannya, "Tidak... Sakura..." bisiknya. Entah mengapa tubuhnya bergetar ketakutan.

Otak Sasuke seperti enggan untuk berfungsi sebagaimana biasanya. Getaran listrik menyengat tubuhnya hingga tak bisa bergerak dan akhirnya dia hanya bisa jatuh terduduk. Kedua bola matanya mengecil dan bergetar. Telinganya mendadak tuli, yang bisa dia tangkap hanya gerakan mulut Sakura yang mengucapkan sesuatu sebelum tubuh wanita itu jatuh ke belakang pagar. Tidak ada yang bisa didengarnya. Semuanya terasa hilang bersamaan dengan tubuh wanita yang akhirnya menghilang dari pandangannya.

Setelah keadaan kembali tenang secara perlahan, Sasuke seolah bisa mendengar lagi apa yang tadi Sakura katakan saat telinganya menuli. Uchiha bungsu itu berdiri dari posisi duduknya.

"Sasuke, aku ingin membunuhmu, agar aku tidak mati sendirian."

Masih di bawah alam sadarnya, Sasuke memegang pagar balkon tersebut. Dilihatnya tubuh Sakura dengan kepalanya yang hancur di bawah sudah dikerumuni banyak orang. Beberapa orang melihatnya dan menunjuknya.

"Tapi, aku tidak mau melakukan itu. Karena sebagai sampah jenis pertama, kau memiliki hak untuk terus hidup merubah dirimu."

Sasuke menaikkan kakinya ke atas pagar. Tatapannya yang kosong, telah kehilangan cahaya hidupnya. Semua tubuhnya sudah tidak lagi dapat berfungsi dengan baik. Seakan dia baru saja kehilangan pengendalinya selama ini. Setelah dia berdiri di atas pagar balkon di lantai tiga belas tersebut, Sasuke menjatuhkan tubuhnya.

"Hanya saja, sampah tetaplah sampah."

Suara teriakan histeris orang-orang kembali membahana. Kali ini Uchiha Sasuke yang jatuh dengan kepala menghantam tanah, menyusul kematian kekasihnya. Menjadi berita utama yang menyayat hati.

"Dan aku tahu... kau akan menyusulku tanpa perlu kuminta."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Buanglah sampah pada tempatnya.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kalau manusia adalah sampah...

**.**

...maka apa yang menjadi tempat sampahnya?

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**The End**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

...Entah kenapa saya ngerasa fic ini _dark _banget... #ditembak

Terima kasih banyak bagi yang mau mengikuti _event __**Suspense Day **_tahun 2013 iniiii xD Mohon doanya semoga _event _ini bisa keluar—gak hanya di FNI saja tapi sampai ke _fandom _yang lain. Makasih sekali lagiii :'D jangan lupa ikut _**Suspense Week **_juga nanti tanggal 13 – 20 November yaa. Masih lama, jadi masih banyak pula kesempatan ngumpulin idenya wkwkwk 8D #heh

Untuk yang mau lihat kumpulan fic-fic _**Suspense Day** **2013**_, bisa dilihat di _community _**SCUBE **di akun saya :D

_Mind to review? Thanks before :)_


End file.
